


Under the sheets

by joannereads



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is confused, angry, lashing out. Even Donna has no idea what's going on. Mike, defeated and abandoned, heads home. What happens when Harvey pounds on the door just hours later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Using the Ellie Goulding song of the same name, this is my first ever song fic. If you can, listen to it as you read and hopefully you'll see where I was coming from! I hope you enjoy - it would be great to know what you all thought! (Totally unbeta'd, by the way, so please be forgiving).

****_Like all the boys before, like all the boys, boys, boys, boys_  
You left a blood stain on the floor  
You set your sights on him  
You left a hand print on the door  
Like all the boys before,  
Like all the boys before

“Harvey! Dammit, listen to me!”

“No, Mike. We’re done!”

Harvey stormed away, the glass door practically shaking in its frame as he shoved it closed behind him. Mike pressed his fingers to his eyebrows and sighed wearily. He’d screwed up, he knew that, but this reaction was ridiculous.

“Mike?” Donna peered into Harvey’s office. Mike could feel her watching him, but didn’t look up.

“Not now, please,” he begged softly.

“What happened?” she pressed, ignoring his pleas. What had happened, indeed? Mike was still uncertain. Sure, he’d misfiled the Corman briefs, but he’d fixed it. And in court this morning, he’d forgotten the files they needed, but he’d recited them verbatim (much to the amusement of the judge) and so it didn’t seem all that much of an issue.

Harvey had been distant, though. He hadn’t shared in Mike’s move quote off after the court room thing, and he’d stared out of the window the whole way back to the office. After that, he had packed Mike off to do research any paralegal with half a brain could have done just as quickly as he had.

But still something was up. Somehow, he had screwed up so magnificently that a dispute over a few typos in the Michaelson paperwork had caused Harvey to storm away, effectively severing ties between them.

“I have no idea,” he finally replied, looking straight into Donna’s eyes. “I —” He cut himself off and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. “I’m going home,” he sighed, resigned to his fate. When Harvey was this irate, there was no talking to him.

“Think about it, Mike. There must have been something.” Donna’s arms were folded across her chest as she spoke, but it wasn’t defensiveness so much as it was desperation. “He’s been like this for days. Flying off the handle at the tiniest of things. Slamming around. Leaving early. I can’t help him because he won’t let me.”

Mike shrugged and squeezed past her, out into the near-silent corridors of Pearson Specter. He headed to his cubicle, gathered his things, and hit the elevator. If Harvey was done, so was he.

 

 **** _This is our luck baby, running out_  
Our clothes were never off  
We still have our roads to run about  
To scale the map, scale the map,  
To get us back on track  
  
I've seen you in a fight you lost,  
I've seen you in a fight

Angry pounding shook his door in its frame. Startled awake, Mike grabbed for his phone. The display read a little after three in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled from the sofa—where he had fallen asleep watching reruns of M*A*S*H—towards the front door. Pale yellow light filtered through the glass above his door, the hallway light spilling into the darkness of his home. The pounding resumed and Mike scrabbled for the handle.

“Harvey? What the hell?” Confused, Mike watched as Harvey shoved past him in to the quiet of his apartment.

“I can’t do it anymore!” the older man exclaimed, anger colouring his words.

“Do what?” Mike asked, exasperated and confused. “It’s late, or early, whatever. You need to leave.” Mike’s hand was firm on the edge of the door as he held it open and waited for his not—boss to leave.

“You don’t see it, do you?” Harvey asked, his voice quieter now. Mike tried to focus on the figure that twitched and shuffled up and down the small living space, but there wasn’t enough light even with his apartment door still wide open.

“Go home, Harvey. Sleep it off.” Mike waited. Harvey didn’t move. Mike knew he could never get Harvey to leave, couldn’t physically move him alone, and he certainly wasn’t going to call the cops.

“Fine!” he exclaimed, slamming the door closed. He flipped on a lamp near the door which illuminated the eight square feet around it. It added freakish shadows to Harvey’s face as he stared at Mike. The younger man swallowed uncomfortably. Those eyes—Harvey was stone cold sober. “What don’t I see, Harvey?”

“It’s you. Your fault. I can’t concentrate, can’t think straight! And you are always there, always! Every corner I turn, there you are.” Harvey threw his arms up in the air as he fought to explain himself.

“I work with you. You are going to see me around. Listen, perhaps we should try this again in the morning. Take the bed, crash for a few hours. I’ll just sleep out here.” Without waiting for a response, Mike slumped back onto the sofa and closed his eyes. He had worked over a hundred hours this week—probably the cause of his mistakes—and he didn’t have the energy to unpick Harvey’s cryptic comments.

 

 **** _We're under the sheets_  
And you're killing me  
In our house made of paper,  
Your words all over me  
We're under the sheets  
And you're killing me  
Like all the boys before, like all the boys, boys, boys, boys 

Mike slept fitfully, waking regularly to the sounds of Harvey pacing, tutting, sighing and generally not sleeping. But Mike refused to give way on this. Harvey needed to get his thoughts in order and Mike needed to rest his weary brain. Finally, the sun broke the horizon and the shadows of night were slowly burned away. Mike smiled thinly to himself at the sounds of Harvey making coffee. He waited until the rich, dark smell filled his apartment before sitting up and stretching.

“Morning,” he said gently. Harvey sipped from a mug, his eyes utterly focused on the man before him. Gooseflesh rose on Mike’s arms and he shoved himself to his feet, desperate to be out from underneath the cutting glare. Harvey still wore yesterday’s suit, though it was tired now. His tie hung loose about his throat, his hair slightly less rigid than normal. This Harvey was different to stoned Harvey, or work Harvey, or movie night Harvey. This one was intense. “Are you going to tell me what all this is about?” Mike asked softly, reaching for the mug Harvey had set aside for him. He felt Harvey bristle next to him and he stepped back quickly.

“Harvey,” Mike tried again. “Yesterday, you told me we were done. Last night you stormed in here demanding to be heard but making no sense. Now, you won’t speak to me. Do I need to call Donna and get her over here to translate because, dude, I know you but I have no idea what’s going on in your head.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Harvey’s soft reply was tired, forlorn. In his chest, Mike’s heart leapt uncomfortably, but his lips twisted into a faint smile. He knew that his choice of words would elicit some sort of response from the stoic, silent man.

“Harvey. Talk to me.”

“It’s you, Mike. It’s you.”

“Yeah, you said that already. Care to elaborate?”

“When I was a kid, I really wanted this red bike I had seen in the store. My parents weren’t loaded, by any means, and I knew the chances of getting the bike were slim. But I begged and pleaded and offered to trade things in. I mean, this bike? It was like the king of all bikes. I knew that I would dominate on my street if I had that bike. Come Christmas, I saw a bike shaped object under a sheet near the tree. I was so excited. I yelled and screamed. When I whipped off the sheet, I knew immediately that it wasn’t the one I wanted. But I also knew how hard my parents must have worked to get the one they gave me. My dad had sprayed the frame so it was nearly the same colour. Later that day, I rode that bike up and down the street but it wasn’t the same. I wanted it to be, I wanted to feel just as good about that bike as I did about my dream bike. But it just couldn’t live up my expectations.” Harvey’s voice trailed away and Mike watched him closely as he sipped at his coffee. When it became clear that Harvey had no intention of continuing, Mike put down his mug and moved closer.

“Nice story, but I don’t see how it’s relevant right here. Right now.”

“You’re the red bike, Mike.”

Mike swallowed, the response was so far out of left field that he felt his brain whirl to catch up. He stepped back a few paces, putting distance between the man who was his mentor—his saviour—and himself.

“Explain,” he croaked.

“When I met you that day in the hotel, it was apparent that you were different. Everyone I’ve had since, every person I’ve dated or fucked, they’re all the spray painted bikes of the world.”

Mike stumbled backwards, towards the sofa, and collapsed onto it. Bewildered, he tore his gaze away from the man who had just lifted the snow globe of his life and given it a good, hard shake.

 

It wasn’t as though he had never thought about it. Man or woman, Mike wasn’t picky about his type providing his type could keep up mentally—well, as much as anyone every could. Rachel was close, the closest anyone had ever come. But there was always something missing with her. She was hot, her body tight and toned in all the right places, but it had never been quite enough. Even after they slept together, he would find himself jerking off in the shower, teeth in his lip to prevent him from crying out and giving himself away. No-one needed to know that they hadn’t completely satisfied their lover.

 

Occasionally, his spank-bank fantasies would include Harvey. He was an attractive man, but his brain was what drew Mike to him. He could banter with him, even beat him on occasion, and it thrilled Mike down in his gut. But he had never dared to think that alpha-male Harvey, city’s best closer, would _ever_ think that way about him.

“I don’t understand,” Mike choked out. He was hot, his skin burned and his eyes itched. He felt trapped inside himself as his mind worked overtime trying to reconcile the Harvey he knew with the one in front of him now.

“I’m not gay,” Harvey said, his voice clear but heavy in the air around Mike. “And I know you’re not, either, because you wouldn’t have been able to screw Rachel if you were. But every time I take someone else to bed, all I can think about is what it would be like to have you under the covers with me.”

“So what are you saying?” Mike asked.

“I think I need to get you out of my system, so I can move on.”

Mike flopped back onto the sofa and drew in deep, shaky breaths. “Out of your system? Like a virus?”

“No,” Harvey scoffed, placing his coffee mug on the counter and moving to stand in front of his confused associate. “Like a crush. I think I’m crushing on the idea of you and, as I have no frame of reference for sex with a guy, I can’t shake it.” He sat carefully on the coffee table in front of Mike and rested his elbows on his knees, his fingers laced together gently. “Look, I get that this seems sudden. And I have no idea if you’ve ever been with a  guy either because, let’s face it, I show very little interest in you outside the office. I also know that this could be seen as harassment or an abuse of power or just downright weird, but I couldn’t carry this around with me any longer.”

Mike snickered. It wasn’t weird, it was ridiculous.

“Is this some kind of joke?” he asked, raising his head to look Harvey in the eye. Harvey simply shook his head and stared back, practically drowning in the bright blue of Mike’s eyes. “Then, no. I won’t be used, Harvey.”

Stunned, Harvey sat upright and looked down at Mike, his brow creased.

“Used? Is that what you think I mean? I’m hardly suggesting this be a regular thing. I’m just saying I would like, once, to wine and dine and screw you. You get dinner out of it. I understand that it may seem unusual, but we can draw up a contract of some sort if you prefer?”

Gone was the weak, shaky Harvey of three a.m. Here was closer—Harvey, the one Mike knew to fear.

“You just talk and talk and talk, Harvey!” he exclaimed, slamming his palms down onto denim-clad legs. “It’s as if you think I’ll just listen until your words become my thoughts, so that I can’t think or see straight. I’ve seen you do it in depositions, in court even, but I never thought you’d do it to me.”

 **** _In here the world won't bring us down_  
Our plan is gold dust  
Out there a lonely girl could drown  
In here we're frozen  
  
Where did the people go?  
My hands are empty  
You're not the answer I should know  
Like all the boys before, like all the boys before

“Shit,” Harvey muttered. Mike’s eyes snapped up to him and his face was hard. “You like me,” Harvey continued. Mike rolled his eyes and let his head fall back. He couldn’t watch Harvey anymore. His arrogance aside, Mike was turned on by the idea of being wanted by Harvey. His dick twitched in his jeans and he thought about how he could never handle a one-time-only deal. For him, it would have to be all or nothing.

He was in love with Harvey Specter.

“Get out, Harvey. I’ll work with Louis until you get this weird shit out of your system.” He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and waited to hear the door slam.

Silence continued. “God dammit, Harvey. I need you to go!”

Mike shoved himself from the sofa and tried to move away, but Harvey wrapped warm fingers around his wrist and Mike felt his heart leap from his chest into his throat, before settling deep in his stomach where it pounded frantically.

“Please,” he whispered, “I can’t do this with you.”

“Because you want it too much?” Harvey asked perceptively. He could read people so well, it should be no surprise that he could read Mike too.

“Partly. And there would be no going back for me. You might well be able to wash me from your system, but you mean too much to me, Harvey. I can’t have one bite and then give the rest back.”

Mike tugged his wrist free and went to lean over the sink. He dragged in lungfuls of air and waited again desperately to hear Harvey leave.

“Maybe I would want more too?” Harvey whispered into Mike’s ear, barely and inch between them. His breath was hot on Mike’s face and Mike shuddered as the sensation flew straight to his gut.

“It’s not fair, Harvey. You can’t do this to me,” he muttered, fighting back the arousal that threatened to overwhelm him every single time he was close to the older man.

“But I want you,” Harvey replied, his words barely a breath.

“No. You've already made it clear that you want the idea of me. We could get right into it and have you decide that the idea of being inside me, of fucking me, is suddenly repugnant. Then where would we be? Where would I be?” Mike shuddered at the image his own words conjured—images he had so often dreamed for himself to get him through lonely nights.

“What if being inside you, what if fucking you, only made me want more?”

Mike groaned. He tried so hard not to, desperately tried to bury the heat that flooded through him, but the groan escaped regardless. His dick was hard now, pressed against his thigh. He wanted Harvey to touch him, to feel what he had done, but he also wanted him to get the hell out of his apartment. He shuddered and tried to regain control.

“You need to go. Now.” He tried for finality, for certainty, but the words sounded more like a question in the still air around them.

“Is that what you really want?” Harvey asked as he placed firm hands on Mike’s shoulders. Harvey felt the suppressed shiver and smiled to himself. He knew he was going to win this one.

 **** _We're under the sheets_  
And you're killing me  
In our house made of paper,  
Your words all over me  
We're under the sheets  
And you're killing me  
  
We're in a mess baby,  
We're in a mess babe

Mike’s self-control was gone, shredded around him as his dick took control of the conversation. He spun around, surprising the man behind him.

“I am always going to want more. If this doesn’t work, if you can’t do this more than once, then you need to get the fuck out so I can try and forget this ever happened.”

Like that was ever going to happen. He placed his hands on Harvey’s chest and pushed his jacket off his shoulders and watched as it slid onto the tiled floor.

“Now, Harvey. You need to leave,” Mike whispered.

“I can’t,” he replied, more honesty in those two words than Mike thought he had ever heard from Harvey before. He pressed his lips to Harvey’s, even as silent tears ran down his cheeks. Whether it was the relief that finally—finally—he was going to get what he wanted, or whether it was from the desperate agony caused by knowing he might finally drive Harvey away, he wasn’t certain. But the tears fell regardless.

Harvey’s hand slid up his back and into his hair, where it pushed Mike closer to him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue licking into Mike’s mouth and tasting him. Fireworks exploded in his brain at the notion that he was here, now, touching the man who had driven him wild with lust for so long. He groaned, a deep, resonating groan that filled his whole being. Mike trembled in his grasp and it only drove him crazier.

“Harvey,” Mike muttered against Harvey’s mouth. Harvey summoned up the last shreds of control and drew away. He noticed the tears in his associate’s eyes and was stunned at how beautiful he looked. His breath was drawn away from him as he stared. “Please, fuck me now,” Mike sobbed. Harvey nodded, unable to speak. He pressed his lips to Mike’s again and slipped his hands beneath the other man’s shirt. Mike moaned into him as skin met skin and Harvey was lost.

 

They collapsed together onto the bed, hands roaming and touching, mouths licking and biting. Mike didn’t dare open his eyes, scared that this Harvey was a figment of his often over-excited imagination. He felt firm, warm hands slide his clothes off and then a broad, muscled chest pressed again his own and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

“Don’t stop,” he whispered.

“Open your eyes. Watch me,” Harvey replied. “Remember me, remember this. Everything.”

Mike sobbed again as Harvey pressed his lips to Mike’s collar bone, as he licked into the hollow at the base of the younger man’s throat.

“God, you are so—”  Harvey couldn’t find the words. There were none. Mike’s body beneath him, yielding and pliable, consumed his thoughts completely.

He slipped down the bed, pressing kisses to Mike’s chest and hips and stomach until he was face to face with Mike’s cock. He ran his tongue up the underside before laving the broad, flat head. Mike’s groan sent threads of heat to his own, neglected dick, and he palmed himself through his pants, desperate for friction.

“I’ve never done this before,” he admitted.

“You don’t have to do it now,” Mike whispered above him.

“But I want to, Mike. I need to taste you, all of you. You can’t imagine how often I’ve fantasised about taking your cock in my mouth.”

He felt Mike’s body shake and wondered briefly if he could imagine it, after all. He rose a little before slipping his mouth over the swollen tip of Mike’s dick. It was hot and soft in his mouth and he quickly settled into a rhythm, using hand and mouth to do to Mike exactly what he enjoyed when women gave him head. Mike’s breathing grew faster, more desperate as time passed, his fingers pressed into Harvey’s scalp. With his free hand, Harvey caressed Mike’s thighs and balls, until he couldn’t take it any longer. He unzipped his own pants and took his own cock in hand and began to rub.

“I’m close, Harvey, please stop!” gasped Mike. Harvey drew off slowly, sucking hard from root to tip.

“Fuck me, please!” Mike begged again. Harvey knew he should feel nervous. He had never had sex with a man, had no practical idea of how things worked. Sure, he had a pretty good idea, but it was new.

And yet, there were no nerves. Everything seemed right, perfect even. He shed the rest of his clothes and lay down next to Mike, who began to press hungry, desperate kisses to Harvey’s face and neck.

“Have you done this before?” he asked Mike, returning the hot kisses.

“Yes, a couple of times,” Mike admitted. Harvey felt instant relief—Mike knew how this went and he wanted him! “Top drawer,” Mike continued, and Harvey twisted around, fumbling for the lube and condom that must be there.

His hand rested on both and he turned back quickly to the writhing, panting associate beside him. He slicked up his fingers and reached for Mike’s crack, slipping his fingers gently down the centre until he found the sweet hole he had been dreaming about.

“One at a time, Harvey,” Mike prompted reassuringly. Wet, open mouthed kisses followed as Harvey slowly worked one finger into Mike, through the tight ring of muscle and into the heat of him. In unison, they groaned at the sensation. Harvey moved in and out slowly, before daring to slip in another. Mike, his desperate need growing exponentially, began to fuck himself on Harvey’s fingers. Harvey wrapped a fist around their cocks and, pressed together and thrusting wildly, he fed the arousal that burned within him.

“Now!” Mike demanded and Harvey released them, dragging Mike until he was flat on the bed. Mike reached up and slipped a pillow beneath his hips, raising his legs up so that Harvey could clearly see the hot, wet hole he was so desperate for.

He tore the condom packet open and slid the cool rubber over his thick cock, fisting himself a few times as the sight of the glorious, open man who lay beneath him. He lowered himself, pressed his cock at Mike’s entrance, and pushed in slowly.

The moan that ripped itself from his chest reverberated around the room. Mike grasped for him and writhed beneath him at the same time, seemingly frustrated and overwhelmed all at the same time.

“Harder!” he gasped and Harvey pressed in harder, deeper, until he was buried balls deep in the young man beneath him. He stilled, the heat and pressure too much and just right and not enough all the same time.

It was nothing like he imagined. He had been wrong about how intense it would feel to bury himself deep in Mike. How on earth would he walk away from this now? Mike had demanded that he only stay if he could do this again, had pleaded for him not to break his heart. Now Harvey understood. This was the way things were always meant to be. Why had it taken him so long to see?

He thrust in and out, gently at first but then faster, harder as the need in his belly began to overwhelm him. Sweat ran in beads down his face and onto his neck, where Mike lapped at them greedily. A litany of curses and yeses and mores poured from Mike’s mouth whilst Harvey remained silent, every ounce on his being focused on the young man beneath him.

His climax surprised him, ripped out of him by Mike’s tight ass as his own orgasm spurted out between them. Harvey marvelled at Mike, how he could come without even being touched. As his cock was milked, he collapsed onto the younger man, Mike's come sticky between them. Hot breaths mingled with the scent of sex as they fought to regain some control. Harvey stayed buried deep within Mike, desperate not to let go. Ever.

“You should go,” Mike whispered, his voice empty and scared.

Harvey was confused, hurt, angry. That was the most incredible sex he'd ever had, could ever imagine having. He had to have Mike, to own him, to keep him.

“I can’t leave,” he whispered into the associate’s neck.

“You have to. I’m out of your system, you said it yourself. I need to pick up the pieces of myself and find a way to put myself back together. Harvey,” he paused, the sob heavy in his chest as he bit it back, “you can’t imagine how I have longed for this. How desperately I have wanted you, all of you. But I respected the boundaries between us. I shouldn’t have let you do this, because I needed the boundaries to survive. You’ve obliterated them. I need—”

Harvey cut him off with a deep, longing kiss. He thumbed Mike’s tears away and pressed their foreheads together.

“Michael Ross,” he whispered. “Whilst it is true that I thought my obsession with you was just a fad, I will humbly admit to being wrong.” He waited. Mike stared at him before huffing a laugh.

“Well, that’d be a first,” he added wryly.

“I think that whatever this is, this thing that has existed between us since the moment we met, it’s bigger than you or I alone. We owe it to each other to see where this leads us.”

Mike swallowed as the meaning of Harvey’s words sank in. He wanted him. Not just for one quick fuck, not just for one night, but as the other half of him.

 

**_We're under the sheets and you're killing me,  
In our house made of paper, your words all over me,_ **

**_We're under the sheets and you're killing me,_ **

Things were never going to be the same. Harvey, pressed against Mike’s chest, closed his eyes and tried frantically to imagine a world where he and Mike couldn’t do this every night, a world where Mike and he were distant and polite and business like.

“We’re in a mess, babe, a mess. There’s no more or less for me, this is it,” he whispered against Mike’s cooling skin.

“You’re killing me, Harvey. Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

Harvey pressed a single, delicate kiss to Mike’s bruised lips.

“I mean every word,” he replied softly.

And the world around them faded away as everything suddenly became about each other once more. In the distance, a cell phone rang shrilly. In the back of Harvey’s mind he knew it was Donna, seeking him out.

He didn’t give a shit.


	2. What comes next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little wandering into the universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this on my iPad so be prepared for a litany of errors, typos and random autocorrects! Just a little post-Christmas, pre-New Year update :)

It was dark. Really dark. Unusually so, especially for New York. Mike rolled onto his side and lifted the curtain which hung limply at his window. It was thin and often let in more light than it kept back. Outside, the street lights were dark, the sky black. Faint outlines of churning clouds shifted in the black expanse, not a single star in sight.

"What is it?" Harvey mumbled from beside him. Mike's shifting around had roused the older man and now his grip on Mikes's waist tightened. It was so strange to Mike that, just a dozen hours or so ago, Harvey had just been his hard to please, demanding, arrogant boss-well, sort of boss, he had been fired yesterday.  
"Power's out," he replied simply, settling back on to the pillow. Harvey didn't move or acknowledge him, so he tipped himself onto his side so that he could study older man. Except, he couldn't see anything.  
Slowly, he ran gentle fingers through Harvey's hair. The sensation rippled through him and his memory kicked into overdrive. Every moment of the day flooded back, filling his senses with the sights, sounds and smells of Harvey.

And there was a lot to remember.

After their frantic fuck, Harvey had forced Mike to the breakfast bar for food and 'a talk', which Mike was certain was code for, 'Shit, what did I do?' Mike had panicked-rightly so, given Harvey's history-but he hadn't needed to worry.

Harvey made eggs and toast and had watched thoughtfully as Mike chewed slowly, drawing out every moment of them being together before Harvey changed his mind or bolted.  
"I've called Donna. She's rescheduling our day so we can have some time alone."  
Harvey returned his attention to his plate and avoided Mike's gaze.  
"You told her? About this?" Mike asked incredulously. That seemed freakishly open, especially for Harvey.  
"No, or course not. I told her we were clearing the air, trying to sort out whatever our issues were."  
Mike was relieved and disappointed in equal measure. On the one hand, they had literally stumbled into this situation, so how could they explain it to anyone else? On the other, Harvey was hiding this from the only other person who was remotely close to him.  
"Oh," was the only response he could formulate.

Breakfast ended how it began, in strange silence. When the dishes were washed, Harvey announced he was heading home. Mike's heart splintered a little but he ground his teeth to hold the fragments together until Harvey left. He wouldn't give Harvey the satisfaction of watching his fall apart.  
"You know, I didn't say I wasn't coming back," Harvey said softly, placing his palms on either side of Mike's face. "I need clean clothes, a hot shower, then I need you. Okay?"  
Mike's eyes widened, and Harvey smiled softly. Mike thought, in that moment, it might very well have been the most beautiful and incredible thing he had ever seen.  
"Okay," he whispered.  
"Ray and I will swing back here in an hour and a half. Dress warmly. I'm taking you out for the day." Harvey placed a gentle, barely-there kiss to Mike's mouth, before slipping on his jacket and leaving. The door swung closed slowly behind him, the door fitting back into the frame with a gentle thud. Mike sat back and let out a sigh he hadn't noticed he was holding.

Mike smiled into the darkness, his fingers now gently caressing Harvey's arm in the darkness. Harvey had returned exactly ninety minutes later and whisked Mike away. They walked in Central Park, and watched the grey sky above them slowly turn into the murky orange which signalled snow.  
"I love snow," Mike said wistfully. Harvey walked alongside him, their shoulders bumping gently. They weren't at the stage where holding hands seemed right, despite the fact that they had held pretty much all the other major body parts.  
"When I was four, there was an enormous snow fall. The whole city shut down, schools were closed, and my parents were both home. My mom loved snow, but then she loved pretty much everything! My dad decided we were going sledding. So they put me in the sled and dragged me up the street. They took it in turns to slide down the hill with me. What I could do, the weirdness of my brain, was just beginning to really show. I remember my mom said to my dad that it felt as though she had been up and down the hill a hundred times and surely we should go in for hot chocolate now. I corrected her, it was only twenty-six times, so it wasn't time to go back yet." Mike had paused a moment, remembering the day as clearly as though it was just yesterday. His mom's face clear and beautiful, his father stong and happy. He bit back tears. He had been done crying over his parents a long time ago.  
"Anyway, my mom burst out laughing and my dad said they couldn't argue with that sort of logic, and we stayed out a good while longer. When we eventually went in, I was practically blue and shivering. We sipped hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and watched a movie."

"If you think I'm going to take you sledding, you're mistaken," Harvey said gently. Mike turned, and saw the pity and sorrow mixed with genuine affection, and he smiled back.  
"Thanks, Harvey."  
Harvey simply smiled back. They settled on a bench and watched the world pass them by for a change.  
"Are you thinking about work?" Mike asked.  
"Nope. Can't stop thinking about your ass, actually," Harvey replied, a blush of honesty colouring his cheeks. Mike laughed aloud.  
"It is a rather fine ass," he replied. Harvey leaned in close and pressed his lips to Mike's ear.  
"Looks a hell of a lot better with my dick in it," he hummed into Mike's brain. Then it was the younger man's turn to blush.  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mike asked, his fear so close to the surface that it bubbled underneath his words and smothered his attempts at breathing clearly.  
"I know that last night was incredible in a way I could never have imagined. I know that I never expected that I would ever want anyone like you-"  
"You mean a guy?" Mike interrupted. Harvey frowned at the intrusion into his speech.  
"No, not that. Well. Not just that. But you are passionate and wild and impulsive and there isn't a manipulative bone in your body."  
"All good things, right?" Mike asked.  
"More than good. Mike, when you walked into the hotel room I could tell that your life had dealt you shitty blow after shitty blow. I knew I could fix it, but I tried really hard not to. I was distant, cold. I thought I needed to be, to be good at what I do. Louis proved me right every day. He always got so emotionally invested that he screwed up and made one goddamn mess after another."  
Harvey paused and ran his fingers through his hair before turning to finally look at Mike. He studied every feature, caressed every inch of the younger man's face with his eyes and thought hard about how to phrase what was coming. Mike waited-seeming to realise without being told that this was difficult, but necessary, for Harvey to say. And Harvey loved that about Mike, that he knew when to wait. He didn't always do what he knew what was right, but that was part of his charm.  
"Mike. You've made me a better lawyer and a better person. You challenge me in a way only Jessica had ever really done before. But you challenge me outside the office too. I would see your disappointment and want to be better, would see your anger and want to make it up to you, would see your pain and want to take it away. I wanted to be your friend."

Mike shuddered, his mind pulling him back to the present and out of his memories. Harvey had turned and hauled him into a hot, sticky bear hug. His face was pressed against the older man's chest, and Mike hummed in response.  
"What's that, rookie?" Harvey mumbled.  
"Nothing. Just really glad you're here." Harvey pressed a soft kiss to Mike's temple and ran a finger up the spine of the man curled into him. Mike could feel Harvey's cock, the beginnings of an erection pressing into his gut, and he smiled. He might be in his early forties, but the guy still had it!

Mike shuffled up the bed a little and pressed a soft kiss to Harvey's mouth. The lips yielded quickly and Mike was able to lick softly into the other man's mouth. Gone were all traces of the expensive wine and perfect steak they had share for dinner. Now he tasted himself on Harvey's tongue, himself and sex.  
"What are you doing?" Harvey asked sleepily as Mike pulled out of the kiss and began to trail hot, wet kisses down Harvey's throat.  
"Enjoying myself, go back to sleep," Mike whispered in return as he continued to explore Harvey's body with his fingers and mouth.  
"Not likely," Harvey groaned as Mike's hot tongue slipped into his navel.

Mike slid further down and sucked Harvey's heavy cock deep into his mouth. He had a little-well, a lot-more experience at giving head than Harvey and he enjoyed the elicit groans and muffled curses that he drew out of him. He licked the slit at the head, ran his tongue down the vein and into the tightly curled hair at the root. He laved the mushroom head and then sucked Harvey down long and hard. As he felt the tip of Harvey's cock press against the back of his throat, he swallowed and enjoyed the sensation of feeling full and sated. Harvey's fist gathered in Mike's hair and held him in place gently as he carefully fucked Mike's mouth, desperate for more but even more desperate not to hurt the younger man who was worshipping him.  
"Shit, Mike, you need to stop-" Harvey was cut off abruptly as Mike drew off, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he did so. Harvey's head thrashed a little against the pillows as he revelled in the sensation.  
"Come here," Harvey demanded, his voice husky. Mike rose and shivered as his own, rigid cock rubbed against Harvey's.

"I cannot imagine a better way to be woken up in the middle of the night," he whispered, their foreheads pressed tightly together. "But let's finish this properly, shall we?"  
Mike felt rather than heard the quirked eyebrow that accompanied Harvey's rhetorical question. Mike, too dazed now to speak, simply nodded and pressed himself tightly against the altar of Harvey.

Slicked with lube, Harvey reached down to find Mike's hole, already a little tender and stretched from earlier in the evening. Mike's moan was filthy and an utter turn on as Harvey quickly opened him up again, with first one and then two fingers. Mike was still slack and so relaxed that Harvey knew Mike was ready before Mike did.  
"In me!" Mike demanded throatily into the darkness. 

After hastily rolling on a condom, Harvey gently pressed himself into Mike's ass, gripping the toned flesh as he did so. His breaths came in sort, desperate gasps as he fought to control his pace and his climax.  
"You make me feel complete," Mike moaned breathily, his hips rolling as he silently pleaded for Harvey to move. "So full, like I was made for you."  
Mike knew he should be embarrassed about his openness and honesty, about his feelings just pouring from him unbidden and undemanded. He wasn't.  
Harvey knew he should be uncomfortable with Mike's over sentimental emotionality. He wasn't.

Instead, Harvey began to draw himself in and out of Mike, feeling the hot channel of Mike's ass cling to him as he pulled away and open to welcome him back. He reached between them and found Mike's cock, firm and sticky and hot. He dragged his fingers up its length and shivered at the sensations that overwhelmed him.

"Shit, Harvey. That's incredible. . . feels, just-" Mike was speechless. Harvey glowed with pride-he had done that. The man with a million words, the man who knew and remembered everything, he had rendered him silent. He increased his pace, his thrusts harder, more desperate. He wanted to feel consumed by Mike, to feel as though they were one.

Mike's breaths became shallow and hot against Harvey's chest. His cock throbbed in Harvey's hand and he knew that his climax was near. Harvey stroked more firmly, applied just the right amount of pressure to drive Mike wild. He writhed beneath the older man, his fingers clawed at shoulders and forearms and ass, desperate to draw Harvey closer and closer.

Harvey let go. He fucked Mike into the mattress, each thrust a declaration of intent, each thrust a binding contact. He was Mike's and Mike was his. How could it be anything else?

Mike's climax came with a gasp that echoed around the room, Harvey's name spilled from Mike's lips with the same force as the hot, sticky come that erupted between them. Harvey's own climax exploded out of him in hot pulses which stripped him of breath and left him boneless. He sank onto Mike, pressing as much skin together as he could.  
"Dammit," he muttered into Mike's ear, "We can't even shower, can we?" The power was out, Mike's crappy electric water heater wouldn't work.  
"I don't want to be clean," Mike whispered, "the feeling of you in me, on me, I never want it gone."  
Harvey huffed a soft laugh against Mike's cooling skin.  
"With your brain, I wouldn't think that would be a problem."

As if on cue, Mike's memories sucked him back to the bench in Central Park.  
"A friend, Harvey? Is that what you found?"  
Harvey was silent a moment as he studied Mike.  
"No," he finally continued. "I found something I didn't even know I was missing. You complete me, Mike. You keep me honest and you call me on my shit. But, more than that, you know me without me having to tell you anything. To say anything. This is coming out wrong-"  
"You aren't used to talking about stuff like this, Harvey. And I get it, I do. Just, promise me you'll tell me if anything changes. If you feel like this . . . this thing between us, if it's changing for you, you gotta tell me straight away."  
"Relationship." Harvey expelled the one word as though it scorched his throat and burnt his lips on the way out.  
"What?" Mike asked, bewildered.  
"Us. It's a relationship," Harvey explained, the word coming much more easily the second time. "We need to be honest about it from the outset, don't you think?"  
"So, when do we tell Donna?" Mike had asked.

As the scent of sex faded in Mike's bedroom, as the lights outside flickered on and filled the room with a soft, orange glow, Mike smiled. The memory of the afternoon replayed over and over. Harvey had lifted his phone from his pocket and his fingers flitted about the screen. Then, he simply turned it to Mike.

'About time. When you've finished senselessly fucking our boy wonder, I'll rearrange your meetings. Go do everything I would do ;) Dx'


End file.
